


Спайпер семейства Граймс

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (comic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Спайпер семейства Граймс

Карл знает, что Андреа считает это неправильным. Также Карл знает, что Андреа одна из немногих, кто понимает о хрупкости понятия «правильного» в их новом мире.

Карл бреется каждое утро, скоблит кожу острым ножом, пока на подбородке не остается ни единого волоска – с бородой он слишком похож на отца. Ему не нравится вспоминать об отце, но еще больше ему не нравится, с какой тоской на него смотрит Андреа, когда думает, что он не замечает этого.

Карл не оставляет без внимания ни одной детали, потому что в ином случае он никогда не смог бы стать лидером, и потому его щеки красные от раздражения, и глаза Андреа самую малость смягчаются, когда она проводит по ним ладонью.

Она почти не улыбается со смерти отца. Того самого дня, когда Неган поставил Карла и отца перед ней на колени и приказал выбирать, какого из двух Граймсов ему следует оставить в живых. Того, кто застрелил ее ребенка, или того, кто покрывал это убийство.

Когда Карл целует ее впервые, ему шестнадцать, а ей тридцать четыре. Она обрушивает на него эти цифры вместе с пощечиной, которая должна его отрезвить. О чем ты только думаешь, гневно вопрошает она, и выглядит все так же молодо, как в день, когда Карл встретил их с Эми и Дейлом в Атланте. Ты совсем еще мальчишка, припечатывает она, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит на вышку. Ее вспышки гнева редки, но это лучше, чем непробиваемое спокойствие, коим она окружила себя в последнее время. Они не возвращаются к произошедшему почти год, пока Карлу ни исполняется семнадцать.

Она снова бьет его по лицу, но на этот раз Карл лишь хватает ее за запястье и снова притягивает к себе, и на этот раз Андреа позволяет целовать ее, трогать кожу под рубашкой и сжимать руки на бедрах. У Карла была пара девушек из других общин, но они были слишком мягкие и слабые; Андреа же словно состоит из острых углов, о которые можно порезаться, если не быть осторожным.

Ты больше похож на мать, говорит Андреа ему однажды утром, пока переворачивает на сковороде яйца, только глаза, как у Рика. 

При имени отца Карл вздрагивает; нож соскальзывает на пару миллиметров в сторону и порез мгновенно начинает набухать кровью. Он смотрит в осколок зеркала, на свой единственный глаз, но не видит никакого сходства. Всего-навсего двадцатилетний мальчишка, который делает вид, что знает, как следует поступать дальше.

Быть может, именно это и делает их с отцом настолько похожими.

Андреа уходит на дежурство сразу после завтрака. Целует его в висок, и Карл требовательно прижимается к ее губам, потому что он больше не ребенок. Теперь он, а не отец, ее Граймс, и он сумеет защитить всех, кто ему дорог.

Иногда происходящее между ними выбивает Андреа из колеи. Она перебирается в другую комнату и не разговаривает с ним часами, берет по два, а то и три дежурства подряд и ночует на вышке. Когда Карл садится рядом, Андреа смотрит на свои руки – это единственное, что с головой выдает ее возраст – и говорит, что Рик бы не простил ее. Андреа говорит об отце так долго и так много, что ее голос срывается, но потом ей становится лучше.

Она позволяет увести себя домой, и сворачивается рядом с ним под одеялом. В такие ночи она всегда улыбается во сне, словно действительно счастлива, и Карл ненавидит момент, когда она раскрывает глаза, возвращаясь в реальность.

Беспокойная морщинка между ее бровей на мгновение становится глубже, а потом Андреа протягивает руку и гладит Карла по щеке. Привет, тихо говорит она, и уголки ее губ приподнимаются на считанные миллиметры, но Карлу достаточно и этого.

(Карл помнит, как отчаянно посмотрел тогда отец на Андреа. Как потянулся вперед, словно хотел обнять ее и утешить, как прошептал одними губами, Карл, спаси Карла.

Иногда Карл ненавидит отца за то, что он сделал с ними двумя.)


End file.
